


Distance

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions of love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, haha more vent writing, what if i just faded away and stopped posting hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: "Sometimes I wonder if you feel the same."





	Distance

_I think about you often but sometimes I wonder if I even cross your mind in the same way._

* * *

"You know I care about you."

They're sitting on opposite ends of the couch, the late evening light casting a warm glow upon the quiet living room as Mahiru folds the week's load of laundry. Kuro watches closely as Mahiru carefully folds each article of clothing before neatly placing said clothing in the organized pile of already folded laundry beside him.

Mahiru glances at Kuro and smiles fondly. "I know."

Mahiru continues to fold the laundry, without another word or glance to Kuro, and silence fills the air as Kuro mulls over Mahiru's reply.

_He knows._

Having never been good with words, Kuro often found it difficult to express the thoughts and feelings within him that he found himself wanting to describe to Mahiru. Sometimes, he suspected that Mahiru might share the same feelings that had so unexpectedly settled in his heart, constantly reminding him that he cared for Mahiru in a way that was ineffable and beyond solely a Servamp and Eve relationship, though he lacked the courage to ever bring this up.

"Y'know you're important to me, Mahiru."

"You seem talkative today. What's up?"

Kuro frowns at this, not fully knowing the answer to the question himself.

"Not talkative. I just... I don't say this enough. But..." Kuro pauses, thinking of the right way to place his feelings into words, "I care about you. You've helped me, emotionally, more than anyone ever has, and you've shown me so much kindness that... I'm not used to."

Mahiru is silent for a moment as he takes in the sincerity of Kuro's words, and then quietly responds with, "I'm glad."

The response, Kuro thinks, is vague.

Kuro sighs and leans back on the couch, stretching his legs forward and absentmindedly studying the wall across from him as he ponders over their short conversation.

He knows they're close.

The strength of their bond and the trust that they have in each other is admirable. They're able to communicate with each other, to listen to each other and to believe in each other no matter what.

They're close, emotionally.

Yet Kuro can't help but feel like there's still a distance between them - perhaps, something unsaid between them that Kuro often thinks they're both aware of, but that they've also both never dared to mention.

"Sometimes I wonder if you feel the same."

At that, Mahiru stops his folding and looks up, his brown eyes meeting Kuro's red ones as he furrows his brows in confusion. "Well, of course I do. I'm your partner. It's only natural, is it not?"

Kuro sighs heavily, feeling as if Mahiru was missing the point that he was trying to get across. He should've expected that Mahiru would give an answer like that, though a part of him seemed to be hoping to hear something else - something _more_ _-_  than just Mahiru's usual reasoning that they were partners and that was why they meant something to each other. He scratches his cheek nervously as he searches for his next words.

"Not... just as Servamp and Eve, though. More than that."

The cloud of confusion in Mahiru's eyes clears in an instant and is promptly replaced by something close to understanding. They still hold each other's gaze, though colour is steadily rising in Mahiru's cheeks and their hearts begin to race.

"I... I mean, I find that you're on my mind lately... a lot. But not... just because I'm your Servamp and I'm supposed to protect you. More like... ah, what a pain..." Kuro breaks eye contact, letting his eyes awkwardly wander elsewhere, "More because I find myself caring about you... so much. Maybe, beyond just our contract."

Kuro doesn't think his words make sense, though he hopes that Mahiru nevertheless will be able to decipher what he struggles to convey with only words.

He starts abruptly when he feels smaller, softer hands take a hold of his own. His head jerks up at the gesture in time to see Mahiru moving closer.

 _A lot closer,_ Kuro thinks, because with his Eve's new proximity, he finds himself only a short distance away from big, brown eyes that are widening with slow but sure comprehension.

It's the closest he's ever been to Mahiru, he realizes.

"K-Kuro..."

Kuro takes a deep breath before he speaks again, the anticipation of Mahiru's response to his next words making his voice shake and his heart race.

"I don't know... if you care deeply for me in the way that I do. I don't know... if I'm important to you... in the way that you are the most important person in my whole life."

He definitely notices Mahiru's hitched breath and reddened cheeks. Yet, in spite of his evidently flustered demeanor, Mahiru offers a shy smile to Kuro and inches closer still.

"Well, like I said, of course."

"Mahiru, I really mean it. I mean... not just because we're partners but more like because I-"

He freezes and seems to lose his voice when he feels Mahiru lean his forehead against his own, and they're _so close_ that their noses brush and their hearts flutter at the contact.

"Because I love you," Mahiru says simply, and Kuro's heart skips a beat when Mahiru closes the distance that's left between them, pressing his soft lips to Kuro's.

It lasts only a second and then Mahiru draws back, brown orbs holding a trace of some gentle emotion that Kuro realizes he's seen in those same eyes before when he's caught Mahiru's gaze lingering on him a while longer than usual.

"Kuro, you're important to me... in a way that I can't describe with just simple words."

As Kuro gazes into Mahiru's honest, brown eyes, he feels like all of the doubts and questions are gone, and all that's left is the knowledge that he truly is special in Mahiru's life - he truly is  _someone significant_ in the life of the boy he loves so much.

The thought brings a rare but content smile to his face, and he wraps his arms around Mahiru, holding his Eve close with the intent of never letting go.

* * *

_You feel the same._

**Author's Note:**

> um hi I hope this flows okay and actually makes sense??? so sorry if it seems rushed or something?? idk jsjsjs I wasn't feeling the best about stuff when I wrote this aaaaaa


End file.
